1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to air cleaning apparatuses and, more particularly, to an air cleaning apparatus with a plurality of air cleaning units which are independently operated.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, an air cleaning apparatus is an appliance which removes dust or bacteria from air to clean the air. The air cleaning apparatus is provided with a blowing unit and a filtering unit. The blowing unit functions to suck room air and forcibly circulate the room air. The filtering unit functions to remove the dust or bacteria from the air which is circulated by the blowing unit.
The air cleaning apparatus includes a cabinet which defines an external appearance of the air cleaning apparatus. The blowing unit includes a blowing fan provided in the cabinet, and a motor to drive the blowing fan. The filtering unit is provided at an air inlet side or an air outlet side of the cabinet, and includes a free filter of a net structure with relatively large meshes, a fine dust filter which is made of polypropylene resin or polyethylene resin to have the shape of a non-woven fabric, etc. The filters are arranged to be superposed.
The air cleaning apparatus having a construction as described above is operated as follows. While the room air is circulated by an operation of the blowing unit, the air passes through the filtering unit. At this time, impurities such as the dust are removed from the air, thus cleaning the room air.
The air cleaning apparatus is installed at a position inside a room to clean the room air. When the conventional air cleaning apparatus is operated to clean the room air, the room air around the air cleaning apparatus is smoothly circulated, thus accomplishing an excellent air cleaning effect. However, an air cleaning effect is relatively poor in areas of the room distant from the air cleaning apparatus, so it takes a considerably long time to uniformly and completely clean the room air.